


諾民｜盛大的春天

by qwertxxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertxxx/pseuds/qwertxxx
Summary: 篤。精神上無差，身體上諾民。爛俗的失而復得愛情故事。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	諾民｜盛大的春天

**Author's Note:**

> 篤。精神上無差，身體上諾民。  
> 爛俗的失而復得愛情故事。

**在遙遠的路上** **即使塵埃** **看今夜豔火**

**我等你在前方回頭** **而我不回頭** **你要不要我** ****

**——** **焦安溥《豔火》**

羅渽民帶著初春的寒氣與在雪地裡凍得發紅的鼻尖撲進李帝努懷中時李帝努甚至都還來不及站穩，單單靠著過人的反射神經勉強抓住了門緣維持住平衡。

李帝努身上的羊毛毛衣蹭得羅渽民因長時間待在乾燥機艙進而脫皮缺水的臉開始發癢，連帶著整個人開始不安份地在對方胸前亂竄。

「雷克雅維克一直都這麼冷嗎？」羅渽民的語調因為寒冷的關係更加黏糊了，多音節的首都名字從他的嘴裡唸出來像一串來不及抵達地面就成串的冰珠，聲音埋在厚重冬衣裡更加難以辨認。

不請自來的唐突在李帝努面前卻永遠顯得那麼理直氣壯，就像回到大學期末考試週那時，羅渽民總會一屁股坐在李帝努狹窄的宿舍單人下鋪，整張臉埋在李帝努的肩頸撒嬌說 JENO 呀娜娜想出去玩。

李帝努想自己回抱住那人時的神情十之八九和當年禁不起對方撒嬌最終瞇起一雙彎彎笑眼妥協相去不遠。他看見從羅渽民黑色羽絨服寬大的帽子裡，不合時宜地飄落了幾片與外套主人一同飄洋過海的粉色花瓣。

「呀，李帝努你家裝潢和你一樣無趣死了。」

羅渽民一蹦一跳蹭掉腳上靴子活像隻過動的雪地兔子，邊往室內移動時沿路像剝洋蔥般一件件脫下禦寒衣物 —— 手套、毛帽、圍巾、外套，而李帝努習以為常地跟在他後面拾起一件件衣物拍整齊掛進玄關旁的衣櫥。

青年一頭淺粉色的頭髮在昏暗的室內成了最顯眼的存在。低溫乾燥的環境極其容易產生靜電，長年過度漂染的頭髮此時因著靜電隨著羅渽民搖頭晃腦的動作在後腦勺跳著舞。

羅渽民正好整以暇地假裝研究著李帝努客廳落地窗旁整排書櫃上的藏書，下一秒就被李帝努扳過肩膀往他手裡塞馬克杯，馬克杯中裊裊上升的白煙像清晨的霧氣，讓羅渽民的神情變得模糊不清，他雙手捧著馬克杯抬首看向站在自己正前方的李帝努：「……不打算罵我為什麼分手這麼多年了還不請自來？」

有著一雙笑眼的那人只是輕輕地上揚了嘴角。

怎麼會呢，永遠都歡迎渽民的。他說。

羅渽民喝完那杯熱巧克力便被李帝努趕進浴室洗澡。

打從羅渽民進門李帝努就盯著那人被低溫凍得發紅的鼻尖與擁抱時碰觸到的冰涼雙手，放任那人自動自發地參觀完他位於雷克雅維克市中心的小小公寓後便捏著那人後頸扔進浴室。

聽見水聲後李帝努才終於從牛仔褲口袋掏出手機，熟練地切換成私人小號，點開了搜尋列表的唯一帳號。

1  天前

@fromnana:  櫻花季要結束啦 ( ๑ ơ ₃ ơ) ♥ NANA 這次又拍了好多好照片，等不及和大家分享了 ( ㆁ ω ㆁ *)  老闆 @khchenle NANA 超級超級努力噠 (*°ω°* ฅ )*  ！！！ PS.  這是 NANA 逛街時看見的新鏡頭 🥺 ( 分享圖片 )

1  天前

@khchenle  回覆 @fromnana:  快滾回來首爾不然鏡頭從你下個月工資扣 ^-^

@fromnana  回覆 @khchenle:  樂樂怎麼這樣 ( ˘ ‧ з ‧ )NANA 的眼淚都流到太平洋了喲 ( •́ω•̩̥̀ )  要登機了寶貝們首爾見啵啵啵啵！！ヾ (´ε` ヾ )

1  天前

@khchenle  回覆 @fromnana:  呀，人在哪呢？？？？朴志晟在入境大廳等好久了？？？？ ( 分享圖片 )

22  小時前

@khchenle  回覆 @fromnana:  呀！！！！為什麼法人卡刷了張 800 美金的機票！！！！ ( 分享圖片 )

羅渽民渾身泛著熱水沖刷後的粉紅色，頂著一頭濕淋淋的頭髮剛踏出浴室便被李帝努堵在門口，鬆軟潔白的大毛巾從上方蓋住他整張臉，李帝努的手隔著柔軟布料替他擦了好一會兒頭髮，直到自己不耐煩起來，抓起李帝努放在一旁的吹風機，跑到客廳邊吹頭髮邊打開卡通節目看，那人這才鑽進了浴室。

熱氣繚繞的浴室裡有霧氣逐漸攀上鼻梁上掛著的眼鏡，視線逐漸模糊不清，但李帝努還是看見了羅渽民畫在鏡子右下角的小愛心，就像當年羅渽民每次抄完他的作業總是要在自己的作業本末端畫個愛心當作註記。

他在回憶與現實互相交錯的恍惚間洗好了澡，步出浴室時那顆淺粉色的頭已經靠在沙發的扶手旁一點一點。

天完全暗了下來，客廳只在玄關處點了一盞燈，電視的光源隨著節目演進忽明忽暗地打過來。

羅渽民像一株萎靡的夜櫻，蜷縮在李帝努的沙發一角，粉色頭髮在黑暗中隨著他打盹兒的動作輕輕顫動，李帝努不知不覺地又被那團粉紅吸引了去，回過神來自己已經蹲在了那人眼前。

……睏。羅渽民像是感應到他的靠近，原本就低垂的頭隨著地心引力幾乎都要與李帝努仰視他的臉撞在一起。他還閉著眼睛，彷彿夢囈般地喃喃自語。

於是李帝努學著羅渽民輕輕地用氣音探詢。那我抱娜娜去床上睡覺好嗎？

……好。不間斷的長途飛行使得羅渽民累極，李帝努迎上前時他便脱力般倚住了那人寬厚而溫暖的肩膀。

李帝努雙手穿過羅渽民的腋下將他整個人撈起，像打撈一株被風吹落的櫻枝，溫暖的掌心滑過他嶙峋的脊椎骨，像撫摸過跌宕起伏的群山。

多年不見，羅渽民又更瘦了些。李帝努難以想像平日的羅渽民要如何扛著獨自扛著那些笨重的攝影設備穿梭在一個又一個的國家。

他聽見羅渽民靠在他肩頭，喉頭發出了一些微乎其微的呼嚕，鼻尖蹭著他突突跳動的頸動脈，像一隻撒嬌的貓。

倒時差加上過度疲倦的關係羅渽民難得一夜無夢，或許也要感謝李帝努家遮光良好的窗簾與按時納費的暖氣，他毫不客氣地在主人柔軟的雙人床上睡得昏天暗地，昏昏沉沉地從被窩中坐起時瞧見李帝努正駝著背俯身在工作桌上改圖。

「 JENO LEE ……」他黏糊地喊他全名。

李帝努一轉身，映入眼簾的便是羅渽民頂著一頭粉色星雲，穿著自己睡衣，領子還翹了一角，身上披著棉被，神智不清的模樣。他拋下手中的製圖筆迎上前，羅渽民的眼神隨著他的靠近愈發清明，像清晨隨著日出緩緩舒展枝椏的一株櫻樹，纖細的頸子看上去如此地嬌弱易碎。

「睡得好嗎？」羅渽民點點頭。

「餓嗎？」羅渽民搖搖頭。

「渴嗎？」羅渽民再度搖頭，仰首看向站在眼前的李帝努。

李帝努見他昂首的模樣忍不住上手搔了搔他的下巴，像逗弄貓咪那般，「那渽民想做什麼？」

羅渽民的睫毛隨著他眨眼的動作撲閃地彷彿兩隻振翅的黑蝶，他撥掉李帝努停留在他下巴的手，李帝努收回手前他反手一抓就把那人的手往自己的頸子掐。

想做。他說。

他突出的喉結在李帝努的掌心上下滑動，像隱藏在薄薄皮膚下滾動著的寶石。

空出的另外一隻手不知何時已經與李帝努的手十指交纏了，如果心裡企圖能夠具象化，羅渽民想他握著李帝努的那隻手大概會化成一條蛇，蛇會嘶嘶地吐出豔紅的蛇信，纏繞在李帝努骨感而修長的指節上。

想和你做。他說。

柔軟的家居服被李帝努一把掀上來時，即使室內開著暖氣羅渽民仍是無法抑制地顫抖了。寒意從尾椎一路蔓延，他只能更用力將李帝努靠上來的身子往自己方向壓，試圖尋找熱源。

李帝努見他急不可耐的模樣扯了扯嘴角，咬著羅渽民因為過瘦而特別突出的鎖骨弄出好幾個紅印，被那人扯著頭髮強迫抬頭接吻，他的眼鏡橫亙在兩人之間，被焦急的兔子一把扯掉扔在一旁。

唇舌交纏間羅渽民拉著他的手便往自己後方探，即便兩人的體溫因著動情早已高得不像話，李帝努還是下意識地在碰觸到羅渽民裸露的皮膚前搓熱了自己的手掌。羅渽民對於他這種不經意的細節簡直要瘋了，腳背勾在李帝努的後腰蹭著要他動作快點。

他們每一次的做愛總像在角力，像是不把對方折磨到精疲力竭不罷休。李帝努修長的手指探入他後穴時羅渽民立刻報復性地往他的肩頭狠狠咬了一口，兩排紅紅的齒痕立刻在那人白皙的肩膀留下印記。

李帝努對於他這種毫無威脅性的報復舉動只覺得可愛，抽出手指捏了一把羅渽民的大腿，家居褲鬆鬆的掛在那人幾乎沒有什麼贅肉的小腿上搖搖欲墜，掌心一路滑過時清晰地感受到了那人繃緊的肌肉紋理。

羅渽民耐不住性子了，塌著腰去找他的手指。他的額角開始冒出細密的汗珠，順著粉紅色的鬢角滑落。眼尾終於因動情而染上了嫣紅，李帝努緩慢而仔細地拓開羅渽民後方緊致的軟肉，確認足夠潤滑後才把自己埋了進去。

疼痛到極致與快樂到極致的時候羅渽民都在流淚，李帝努見狀便像黏人的大型犬一點一點地吻他眼角滲出的晶亮液體。

渽民的眼淚好苦。他說。

再次醒過來時室外已經再度陷入一片黑暗，羅渽民撥開李帝努扣在他胸口的手去撈放在床頭櫃上的手機。

不過下午五點多，雷克雅維克已經黑得看不見遠方沉寂的冰山。李帝努沒什麼睡意，羅渽民一動作他便醒了過來，沈默地看著羅渽民直起上半身，半靠著床頭瞇著眼滑手機。

仗著房內暖氣開得足，羅渽民也不套件衣服，就著微弱燈光李帝努看見那人削瘦的胸口與平坦的小腹佈滿自己啃咬的痕跡，思緒一下子就被拉回到五年前，他們窩在租來的屋塔房趕著畢業論文的時光。

首爾那時熱得慌，羅渽民因為畢業論文和攝影比賽忙得不可開交，被李帝努折騰一晚上隔天照樣七早八早就掛在電腦前。他嫌熱而裸著上身，下半身套件前一晚被李帝努甩到地上的短褲就晃著腿修圖打字，裸露的胸口和肩膀就像現在一樣佈滿大小不一的痕跡。

那時他們總愛酣暢淋漓地在首爾酷暑的夜晚做愛，在悶熱的屋塔房逼仄的單人床上把對方折磨得不知道身上粘膩的液體究竟是汗水還是彼此射出來的東西。

羅渽民總愛在情動時咬他，咬他的喉結咬他的手指咬他的肩膀咬他的手臂咬他的耳朵，總之那雙薄唇所能觸及到的範圍他都咬，李帝努則回以更加深入猛烈的撞擊，讓那人渾身發軟地連牙齒都打顫，最終只能服軟地從喉間溢出低吟。

可現在他們在地球上最寒冷也是日照時數最短的國家之一，在李帝努單調又乏味的獨居公寓裡。李帝努想自己是否這幾年被這城市凍得傻了才會下意識地老是回想這些溫暖又炙熱的時光。

羅渽民最終屈服於飢餓，細想他從抵達這座被白雪覆蓋的城市後已經將近一天沒有進食，倒是大汗淋漓地做了不少體力活。他關掉手機屏幕，一轉頭便撞進李帝努安靜望著他的眼神裡。

李帝努總愛盯著他，從他們認識以來就是如此。他倆還沒捅破那層窗戶紙前李帝努總小心翼翼地，害怕隨時被羅渽民發現自己過於熱切的心意，羅渽民看向他時李帝努便會心虛地撇開視線，眼神裡都是遮遮掩掩的愛意。

可現在李帝努毫不掩飾地盯著他，闃黑的瞳孔像夜晚裡寂靜的一池湖泊，羅渽民只能看見自己狼狽不堪的身影在裡頭。現在反倒換成他坐立不安了。

餓。他說，伸手撫平了李帝努後頸翹起來的髮尾。

李帝努家的冰箱除了一盒開封過的牛奶與幾棵發黃的蔬菜外再無其他，於是他們被迫出外採購。

北歐的冬季漫長的彷彿看不見盡頭，出門前李帝努從玄關的衣櫥裡抽了條淺灰色的圍巾仔仔細細地往羅渽民頸子上繞，將他包成一團只露出粉色頭髮的小雪球後才讓羅渽民出了家門。

雪已經停了，街道上覆蓋著新一輪的積雪，一踩上去便留下深刻的腳印。入夜後的雷克雅維克很安靜，冬季時店家關門的早，金髮碧眼的西方人與他們一樣裹著厚重的大衣與毛帽圍巾，只露出一雙藍色或綠色或棕色的眼睛。

超市裡人聲鼎沸的情景讓羅渽民像隻受驚嚇的兔子般不由自主地在門口定住了腳步，李帝努隨手從旁邊拉來一台購物車後俐落地把圍巾毛帽往裏頭扔，看羅渽民無所適從的模樣解釋道因為明天週日超市不開門，今天人才這麼多。   


他被李帝努指使去後方的冷藏櫃拿蔬菜和肉類。超市內的暖氣開的很足，於是羅渽民進來沒幾分鐘便把外套脫了學著李帝努丟在購物車裡，只穿著一件毛衣就往超市深處的開放式冷藏櫃走去了。

沒想到即使是開放式的冷藏櫃依然冷得讓他不由得打了個冷顫，隨手抓了幾把蔬菜後就匆匆想往冷藏櫃門口走，正好撞上一批大聲談笑的當地人，於是他被迫左彎右拐地好不容易走出了冷藏櫃。

李帝努瞇著眼睛笑著站在門口望向他，彎彎的笑眼一如當年他們初見的模樣。羅渽民內心忽然有塊冰封已久的感情就這麼開始化了，於是他懷裡還抱著蔬菜就往李帝努敞開著外套的胸口鑽，嘴上不服輸地辯解著沒想到冷藏櫃會這麼冷啊早知道不脫外套了。

李帝努只是笑著把他又摟緊了點。

回到家手忙腳亂煮好晚餐填飽肚子後已經是下半夜。羅渽民仗著自己來者是客，理直氣壯地當了回聲控廚師，站在流理檯旁看著李帝努手忙腳亂地一邊煮拉麵一邊單手打蛋，偶爾大發慈悲給他遞個鏟子盤子，其他時間都用嘴巴做菜。

吃飽後羅渽民自動自發去洗碗。李帝努腿長，稍稍踮腳就坐上了流理臺，晃著腿刷手機，神色自若地彷彿這五年多的分別只是昨晚的一場夢，他和羅渽民還是那對從高中就同宿舍大學搬出來合租房的雙人組。

羅渽民不提，他們就心照不宣地避開了這個話題。沒人去詳究為何羅渽民會忽然出現在這冰天雪地的異國，也沒人去細思李帝努為何順理成章地跟著這齣荒誕的腳本一路往下走。

「哦！今天晚上可能會有極光呢。看嗎渽民？」李帝努作為半個當地人，手機裡自然不免俗地載了幾個極光預測的軟件，作為漫長而枯燥的冬季裡少數的娛樂消遣，刷手機刷到一半跳出通知，觀測中心預計今晚深夜可能會有極光產生。

看。羅渽民倒是頭也不回地便答應了下來。

「……」

「怎麼了嗎？有東西忘了帶？」李帝努手腳俐落地把禦寒用裝備和零食飲料放進後座，繞回前方要拉開駕駛座的車門時再度被門把上的靜電電得像受驚嚇的小狗般哀號，他搓了搓雙手低頭準備入座，眼角餘光卻瞥見羅渽民不知怎地站在另一端發愣。

「……沒事。」羅渽民很快回過神來，神色自若地拉開副駕的車門。李帝努下一秒便聽見小貓吃痛的嗚咽，看來也是被該死的靜電嚇得不輕。

李帝努看著羅渽民穿著外套縮著頸子蜷在座位上的模樣便伸手調高了暖氣的溫度。或許是因為五年多來適應了北歐氣候的緣故，他不怎麼怕冷，一上車就把外套扔在了後座，身上僅套著件單薄的羊毛毛衣。

今晚沒有下雪，李帝努熟練地轉著方向盤將車子駛出了市區。上了高速後一直望著窗外夜色發呆的羅渽民終於開了口：「考了駕照？」

「嗯，出國前幾週去考的，想著這裡可能沒首爾那麼交通便利，早晚得考不如就先考好了。」

李帝努說完都被自己一串不帶停歇的句子震驚了，以往總是話題終結者的他不知為何聽了羅渽民一句輕飄飄的提問都能自己生出篇簡答，還帶著點辯解意味，他歸咎於看見羅渽民陰鬱神色的關係。

羅渽民的情緒向來都是在極與極之間跳躍，不存在中間值， AB 型人格在他身上完美體現，他有時像兔子，有時像貓，前一秒還能熱情地摟著李帝努的腰捏著嗓子撒嬌，下一秒又自閉地彷彿全世界都和他作對似的雷打不動一句話都懶得說。

「第一年來這裡時房東送我的歡迎禮是一張私人診所的名片。」

「那時我什麼都不知道，看到診所上寫著精神科還想著我是不是個性太奇怪了導致房東以為我是神經病，每次逮著機會都想要跟他解釋我只是不太擅長社交罷了。後來才知道這裡的人因為冬季黑夜太漫長的關係幾乎或多或少地都有些季節性抑鬱傾向， Seasonal Affective Disorder ，甚至有專屬這種狀況的病名。」

「我一開始覺得這沒什麼大不了的，不過就是天黑時出門天黑時回家嘛，想想我們考大學那時不也都這樣度過了，每天晚自習結束也都是深夜才能到家，能有什麼事呢。沒想到第一年冬季才開始不到一半我就捱不住了，被我那時的室友押著看了醫生，開了藥之後才漸漸恢復正常生活。」

「倒也不是特別嚴重的症狀，說出來可能還會被你笑。就是每天都不想動，什麼事都覺得悲觀，嚴重失眠，體重一直掉，整個人都要脫形了。我室友來找我借期末考參考書時我爬起來隨便抽了本韓式菜譜三十道塞他懷裡就躺回床上繼續自我厭惡。」

「可能看起來真的有點嚴重了，我室友怕我出意外還偷偷翻了我的手機通訊錄 —— 結果可能只看得懂馬克哥的名字就撥給了他。哈，一個積極正面樂觀無比的加拿大人，對這種極圈常發的抑鬱症狀完全不知道如何是好。」

「馬克哥緊張死了都，但他那時研究所畢業專題忙到昏天暗地根本自顧不暇，千叮嚀萬交代讓我室友押著我去面談開藥了，還要我室友每週都拍會診單給他，我室友還以為他學醫的呢不敢怠慢，我到現在都沒和他說其實馬克哥是念金融的。」

李帝努別說了。羅渽民輕聲開口。

李帝努趁著空檔轉頭看了身旁的羅渽民一眼，發現那人有著一雙漂亮睫毛的雙眼不知何時已經紅得和兔子一樣了，他伸手想摸兔子顫抖的眼睫毛卻被羅渽民一手拍掉。

「哎，你別哭嘛。」李帝努不敢把視線離開前方太久，只好又轉頭看向前方，「其實也不是挺嚴重的，春天日照長了就沒事了。之後就慢慢適應這種症狀了，這幾年也不太需要服藥就能過完冬天……渽民你別哭嘛。」他邊說邊打了方向燈切換車道下了高速。

沿著平面道路行駛時李帝努不說話了，專心留意著路旁的標示，於是車內只剩下羅渽民有一下沒一下吸鼻子的聲音。

又開了十幾分鐘，車子停下時羅渽民看見窗外出現了一大片湖泊，天朗氣清的夜晚讓湖面猶如一面絲絨的黑鏡，映著遠處積雪的群山，周遭安靜地有如遺世獨立的仙境。

身為職業攝影師的本能讓羅渽民手腳俐落地解開了安全帶，連外套都來不及穿便急匆匆打開後座車門拿出設備，架好腳架後開始測光調整焦距。

李帝努熄了火從車裡追出來，把外套披在羅渽民身上後才後退一步看那人單薄的身子在雪地裡忙活的模樣。

羅渽民忙了好一陣，等他回過神來李帝努已經自動自發地將汽車後排的座椅放倒，在後座鋪好了保暖的毛毯和幾顆柔軟的靠墊，穿著羽絨外套坐在車內晃著雙腿。他手裡裝著熱咖啡的紙杯還在冒著白煙，於是羅渽民縮著頸子小跑步回到他們的小小基地。

「冷嗎？」李帝努將身旁的紙杯遞給他，羅渽民搖搖頭。「比想像中還不冷，真要說的話首爾寒流時比這冷多了。」

滾燙的咖啡在寒冷的室外很快便降溫了，羅渽民雙手捧著紙杯小心翼翼地嘬著。李帝努看了看手機，屏幕上秀著羅渽民看不懂的折線圖，他正想細看便聽見李帝努再度開口：「今天天氣挺好的，應該不用等太久就能看見極光了。」

「這地方是我室友和我說的，就是押我去看醫生的那個。那天看完醫生後他也是把我拎著就來這裡等極光了，那時我什麼都不知道要準備差點無聊死了。」

你現在要說的故事也無聊死了。羅渽民默默地在心裡翻了個白眼，繼續沈默地嘬著他的熱美式。

「結果那次當然是沒等到極光，後來還下起大雨，雲層厚得什麼也看不清。」

「後來我常常會自己過來這裡，有時是白天，有時是晚上。這裡白天也很安靜，作業沒有靈感時我就來這裡發呆。」

「 SAD 特別嚴重的那段時間我也會來這裡。這裡日照最短的那陣子下午三四點就天黑了，我就來這裡等極光。那時也還不會看什麼預測，就是瞎等，等得無聊了就看書，或是去附近散步，這裡沒有雪的時候會開一大片花，特別美。可惜現在沒辦法帶你看。」

「第一次親眼看見極光時我特別想你，說起來丟臉我那時還哭得隔天眼睛腫得被我室友嘲笑說本來就看不見我的眼睛了現在更看不見了。反正就是極光出現的那瞬間我想起你了，想起我們那時在屋塔房隨手轉到 National Geographic 時你隨口一句看到極光的人會幸福吧，可是我那時一點都不覺得幸福。這裡真他媽的好冷啊，我為何要這麼悲慘的一個人在這荒郊野外看帶電粒子因為碰撞作用產生的物理現象啊。」

羅渽民扔掉手中早已空掉的紙杯，手壓著李帝努繃緊的大腿湊上前吻他。長長的睫毛像羽毛般掃過李帝努線條分明的顴骨，嘴唇上乾燥的死皮彼此摩擦著，嘴裡都是熱美式醇厚苦澀的香氣。

「 JENO 啊，多年不見你怎麼話變這麼多？」唇舌交纏間羅渽民挪動了身子，長腿一跨坐上了李帝努的腿，於是他們現在面對面擁抱著了。

李帝努的手伸進羅渽民敞開著的外套裡，摟住他藏在毛衣底下的腰。太瘦了，他想。等回去了一定要逼著羅渽民吃飯。

羅渽民在中途停下換氣時撅著嘴親了親李帝努右眼下方的那顆淚痣。

「別說話了，我們做愛吧。」

李帝努怕他冷，將他抱進後座後又伸手把後車廂的門拉下，接著起身打開了車內的暖氣，才返回來開始一件件剝掉羅渽民身上的衣物。外套、毛衣、襯衫的扣子也一顆顆耐心地解開，反正他們有的是時間。

羅渽民懶懶地倚在李帝努帶來的靠墊上看他動作，在李帝努解完了扣子準備把他身上那件暗藍色的襯衫也脫掉時撐起上身摟住了那人的頸子撒嬌，「還是好冷， JENO 你親親我吧。」

於是那件襯衫便留在了他身上。李帝努鬆開解著鈕扣的手，改扣著羅渽民毛茸茸的腦袋，閉著眼睛耐心地與他接吻，羅渽民的手指溫柔地抹過他臉頰時李帝努才發現原來自己又哭了。什麼時候的事呢？他不記得了。

李帝努想他的眼淚大抵都是與羅渽民有關的，生氣的、快樂的、憤怒的、興奮的、好或不好的。控制眼淚的開關可能長在羅渽民身上了，不然怎麼每次想到羅渽民或是被羅渽民擁抱和碰觸時總會想掉眼淚呢？

生氣就愛哭的這點倒是一直都不變啊， JENO 愛哭包，不要哭了。羅渽民嘴角帶著笑，邊回應李帝努的吻還不忘哄他，他伸手去扯開李帝努身上的外套與毛衣，冰冷的手掌伸進去撫摸李帝努藏在毛衣下線條優美的腹肌。

有了前次經驗這次擴張順利了許多，沒一會兒羅渽民渾身便軟得像沒有脊椎一樣了，軟綿綿地倚在靠墊上，敞開的襯衫裡除了上次李帝努留下還未完全褪去的痕跡外又添加了許多新的，在羅渽民白皙的身上像深淺不一的櫻花花瓣。李帝努好久沒見過櫻花了，這種冷得要命的鬼地方哪裡會有櫻花呢，但此刻他卻覺得彷彿窺見了尚未到來的春天。

他的下身已經被李帝努弄得泥濘不堪了。羅渽民用手掌堪堪撐著自己，下身正巍顫顫地抖著，他大口大口地喘著氣看著李帝努熟練地用牙齒撕開了錫箔袋。

他被情欲和暖氣熏昏了頭，恍惚間他們彷彿又回到了那年悶熱又逼仄的屋塔房單人床，用著廉價的潤滑劑和保險套瘋狂地在炎炎夏日中做愛，直到汗水濕透了他們僅有的那張床單。羅渽民會摀著嘴撐著牆壁生怕被鄰居聽見他過於高亢的尖叫，卻忘了他們倆過於凶猛的動作早已讓那張單人床搖搖欲墜，時不時發出刺耳的晃動聲。

「上飛機的那天我看見你了。」李帝努將自己埋進眼前這副身軀時用手撥開羅渽民額頭上早已被汗水浸濕的瀏海吻他，對著正在努力適應自己尺寸的那人再度開口。

「你站得很遠，戴著黑色帽子穿著那件洗到都泛白的連帽衫站在柱子後面。我想去找你，和你說我不想分手，可是我沒有理由。愛你是我與生俱來的天賦，如此簡單的一句話顯得多微不足道。」

羅渽民又像隻貓一樣湊過來舔他了，舔他隨著說話時上下滑動的喉結，舔他被汗水浸濕的鬢角與鼻尖，舔他飽滿的唇珠與厚實的雙唇。他的手纏上了李帝努的後頸，施了巧勁讓他倆的上身也如同下身那樣密不可分地貼合了。

於是李帝努又不說話了，只是把羅渽民的腿拉得更開，更加兇猛地往他體內深處撞擊。

羅渽民摟著他的頸子急急地喘著氣。不夠，還不夠。他索性把李帝努按倒在後座的毯子上自己動起來，淺粉色的頭髮隨著兩人過於激烈的動作上下晃動著，像一簇被晚風吹得搖搖欲墜的夜櫻。他要為李帝努帶來一場盛大的春天。

「大學那時會開始學攝影是因為你說想看見我眼裡的世界。」羅渽民喘著氣字字艱難，雙手撐在李帝努胸上大汗淋灕地動著。李帝努將他的手指一根根掰開來親吻他顫抖的指尖，他的渽民像一朵濕淋淋的花，一朵在滂沱大雨中卻依然嬌豔盛開的花。

「我沒辦法把我的眼睛分給你，所以我想著如果學好了攝影，或許就能讓你知道我看出去的世界究竟是長著什麼奇形怪狀吧。」

「與你分手之後我發現原來我看出去的世界都是與你有關的。你走了之後我忽然不知道要拍什麼了，因為那些忽然都和你失去了關係。於是我想著你可能會喜歡什麼，可能會想看到什麼，就這樣一路拍到了現在。」

「李東赫和我說你生活在一個四周除了雪和冰山外一無所有的操蛋地方，所以我去了德里的荷麗節，去了布尼爾奧的番茄節，去了威尼斯的嘉年華，去了京都的五山送火，去了好多與這裡大相徑庭的溫暖地方。想著要是你有機會看見的話，如果你還會想看見的話，會不會想起那些我們一起度過的荒誕又炎熱的日子。」

李帝努撐起上身，抱起坐在他身上顫抖著身子流淚的羅渽民，放緩了動作像大型犬般乖巧地吻著羅渽民顫動著的眼睫毛，吻掉那上頭不停溢出的眼淚。

渽民，渽民，你看，極光出現了。

羅渽民睜開眼睛，從李帝努身後的車窗看出去。

極光現形了，漂亮的大片霓虹色在漆黑的夜晚裡緩慢地舞動著，像一片在夜空中流動的光，徜徉在無限延伸的夜幕裡，流光溢彩。

李帝努背著光看向他的眼神裡都是那些他再熟悉也不過的愛意，羅渽民的心臟劇烈跳動得彷彿下一秒都要撐破他單薄的胸腔，他一把捏住那人順著他看著窗外的視線想要轉頭一探究竟的下巴，硬是將李帝努的臉又轉了回來，額頭貼上去抵住他的。

李帝努你他媽還看個什麼鬼極光噢，你看著我就好了。羅渽民說。

你愛我就好了。

李帝努低頭吻他因疲倦而閉上的眼睛。

他們從湖畔開車回到李帝努的公寓時已臨近破曉，羅渽民疲倦極了，披著毛毯縮在副駕上打著瞌睡，毛毯沒蓋住的地方依稀可見昨晚留下的零星痕跡，像破碎的星光落在他身上。李帝努把他抱回房間他捲著棉被立刻就沉沉睡去，眼睫毛上還沾著一點雪花。

李帝努把羅渽民安頓好後又折回去收拾了一片狼籍的汽車後座，待他清理完畢天已經濛濛亮，回到公寓裡快速地洗了回澡才鑽進被窩。

羅渽民睡得迷迷糊糊，半夢半醒間感受到他的動作，便轉過來摟著他，漂亮又鋒利的下巴抵著李帝努還帶著桃子味洗髮精的頭頂，嘟嘟囔囔地喊他名字，就像多年前他們天天擁抱著入睡那樣。李帝努覺得鼻尖和眼角都不合時宜地開始發酸，於是他從善如流地將臉埋進他的小愛神懷裡閉上眼睛。

李帝努醒來後發現羅渽民已經不在了，床頭櫃還放著他沒喝完的半杯水。客廳靜悄悄的，李帝努有些不安地起身，走出房門時沒瞧見那道粉紅色的削瘦身影，餐桌上倒是整整齊齊地放著一盤淺褐色的炒飯，盤子下壓著的紙條有著羅渽民龍飛鳳舞的字跡：出去晃晃，吃之前熱一下哦。

他在哈爾格林姆教堂裡找到了羅渽民。純白色的教堂讓向來陰鬱的城市彷彿都隨之明亮了起來，他的戀人安靜地坐在前方的長椅上，正專心致志地檢查著微單裡的成像，抿著嘴專注的側臉像一尊精心打磨過的雕塑，聽見逐漸逼近的腳步聲進而抬頭，發現是自己時眼角又溫柔地像一縷春風拂過。

「飯吃了嗎？」羅渽民在他坐下時開口，「辛苦你整理了一晚上，早上醒來發現你幫我把裝備都收拾好了。

李帝努有些羞赧地摸了下鼻子。也沒有很辛苦。飯很好吃。

因為不好意思的關係話都攪和在一起了，他縮著頸子躲在圍巾下，低頭去撈羅渽民放在一旁的手，像是他們大學上共同科目時，他總會在課桌下抓著羅渽民的手到處揉揉捏捏，搔他的掌心勾他的指節。

羅渽民看著教堂前方的祭壇不發一語。祭壇上還擺著兩束鮮花，寂靜的教堂內除了觀光客窸窣的小聲交談外肅穆而安靜，他們誰都沒開口，只是靜靜地挨著彼此肩膀，坐在長椅上。

「來找你的那天我正要從京都飛回首爾，那天首爾的天氣很不好，飛機延誤了好幾個小時，原本甚至要停飛了，但最終還是沒有。」

「途中飛機遇上了強烈亂流，大概是我搭飛機以來最大的一次。我座位前幾排的行李艙門甚至被晃得都打開了，氧氣罩都落到了我眼前。機艙內晃得不行，燈還該死的開始忽明忽暗，四周都有人在哭，機長廣播了什麼根本沒人聽得進去，我坐在位子上想該不會我就要死在這裡了吧，二十幾歲的話新聞會用英年早逝嗎？」   


「那個當下我腦海中第一個想起的竟然是我們在快畢業那時在屋塔房舉辦的災難片連播，我們把各種船難天災海嘯瘟疫空難的電影租了一輪，結果看完後整天不敢出門覺得地球隨時都要毀滅，你可能不記得了，那也沒關係。」

「那時你因為男主角在臨死前還在給女主角寫信要她找個更好的人過日子忘了他這種爛俗劇情哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚，像隻悲傷的大狗狗，我只好把暫停了電影去哄你，你不要臉地把眼淚鼻涕抹在我的衣服上還不忘胡言亂語說什麼渽民坐飛機真的要系好安全帶啊知道嗎，哈，還真的被我遇上了。」

「與你分開之後我老想起這種零碎的小事，甚至在可能是我生命的最後一刻，想起來的還是這種與你一起的、無聊至極的回憶。」

「那瞬間我忽然想開了，曾經的糾結也好顧慮也好都不再那麼重要了，我的那些小情小愛在死亡前面顯得多麼微不足道，那時我才意識到原來我一直都愛你。我對很多人都能輕易地說愛，但那些與你的都不同，只是我從來沒有認真地去釐清那之間的差異。」

「我真的好喜歡你，不是因為你對我好，也沒有什麼冠冕堂皇的理由，但我喜歡你喜歡得都要瘋了。」

「於是我跟自己說如果這次能夠平安降落的話我就要來找你了。我想和你說其實我不想分手，要來這操蛋的冰天雪地也行，要去哪兒都好，有你就可以。在這短暫又無常的人生裡我只想和你在一起，我們和好吧。」   
  
「天可憐見，飛機最後還是平安地降落了。我拿著隨身行李一路跑到轉機櫃檯，訂了最早的一班飛往雷克雅維克的航班，然後我就在這裡了。」

「按下你家門鈴前我在你家樓下站了快一個小時，感謝這裡天黑得有夠早，我看著你從街道的的那端走回來，但你完全沒看見我。我邊看著你開門邊想著如果你已經有了新生活根本不記得我，萬一你根本就不想看到我，我一定會立刻轉身走掉然後把自己埋在雪地裡凍死算了，至少雪融了之後我還會是漂亮的。我看著你回到家、打開客廳的燈，看起來好像一個人的樣子，所以我鼓起所剩不多的勇氣按了你家門鈴。幸好我鼓起了勇氣。」

「李帝努我不生氣了，我不怪你當初什麼都不說就拋下我跑來這個鬼地方了，我們可以和好嗎？我還是好喜歡你，真的很喜歡你，真心的，在上帝面前是不能說謊的。」

十七歲的李帝努在首爾林的漫天櫻花中親吻了十七歲的羅渽民。那是羅渽民家搬到李帝努家小區的第五年，羅渽民拿著耳機的右手還愣愣地懸在半空中，最終被李帝努輕輕地握住了手腕。

少年的親吻青澀又不知所措，僅僅是嘴唇貼著嘴唇的程度兩人就已經紅透了耳尖。羅渽民嘴裡還有剛剛嚼軟糖留下的絲絲甜味，於是李帝努的初吻是櫻花色的桃子糖。

渽民、渽民吶，我們一起上大學吧。他伸出雙手擁抱著眼前與他齊高的少年，羅渽民拿著耳機的那隻手最終環上了他的腰，下巴抵著李帝努愈發寬厚的肩膀，在李帝努看不見的方向笑出兩排整齊的大白牙，像隻快樂的小兔子。

「好呀。」

十八歲的羅渽民胸口靠著椅背，咬著硬糖看李帝努字跡工整地在升學調查表上寫了ＯＯ大學建築系，他一手支著下巴一手轉著筆，「以後娜娜賺錢了可以住到 JENO 蓋的房子嗎？」

李帝努有些不好意思地搔著頭。「應該可以吧，我會加油的。」

羅渽民直起身子，越過狹小的書桌親了親李帝努圓潤的鼻尖。「保證金。」他說，「直到住到 JENO 蓋的房子前娜娜會一直替 JENO 應援的哦。

二十歲的那年他們終於攢夠了擔保金，搬離了吵吵鬧鬧的大學宿舍，搬進了那間冬冷夏熱的屋塔房。他們大汗淋灕地在散落著搬家用紙箱的客廳裡接吻，然後汗水涔涔地在一片狼籍中做愛。羅渽民塌著腰扶著連防水布都還沒拆掉的沙發就急匆匆地扭頭去找李帝努接吻，手腕和膝蓋都被堅硬的地板磨得發紅也不覺得疼

李帝努掐著他的腰從身旁的紙箱裡胡亂撈出羅渽民的護手霜，擠了一坨在手心捂熱了就往羅渽民的下身探。羅渽民喘著氣努力放鬆自己，眼角發紅得彷彿下一刻都會哭出來，委屈模樣像極了被欺負慘的小白兔，李帝努吻他嶙峋的背脊輕聲哄他喊他娜娜，低沈的嗓音像帶著電流，每喊一次羅渽民就不由自主地抖一下。

他們之間終於再也沒有任何距離了。羅渽民的金髮在午後的陽光下反射著耀眼光芒，身上的汗水混雜著空氣中的粉塵在陽光下閃閃發光。李帝努在模糊的視線裡看見羅渽民瞇著眼睛對他笑，被他吻得紅腫的漂亮雙唇不斷開合說著我愛你我愛你我愛你，模樣清純得像被他折斷了翅膀墜入凡間的小愛神，回不了奧林帕斯山只能在世俗與他浮沈。

李帝努在那刻對自己發誓會永遠愛他。

「大三那時我的指導教授把我找到辦公室，問我畢業後想不想去北歐繼續念建築。首爾的資源太有限，如果我願意的話他能幫我爭取到獎學金，北歐學校的設計風格也很符合我的喜好，是很好的機會。」

「還在猶豫的那陣子你正好拿了全國攝影大賽的新人獎，雖說是李東赫趁你不在偷偷把你照片拿去報名的，但那時我就知道渽民一定會成功。轉頭發現我自己還是個什麼經驗都沒有的建築系學生，每天忙著和建模與圖稿搏鬥。」

「你已經開始往前走了，我什麼都還不是，卻還大言不慚地和你說以後可以住到我蓋的房子。現在想想覺得自己幼稚得可以，可是我不想認輸，我不想隨意地捨棄我和你之間的約定，於是我同意了教授的邀請，想著如果成功了，是不是這樣就能夠追上你一點點，就算只是一點點。」

「分手的那天你揍了我一拳說我總是一個人走、又把你拋下，但其實在我心裡你才是走在我前方的那一個，我只是想要趕快追上你而已。你太耀眼了，耀眼地令我感到自豪又自卑。」

「分開的日子裡我每一天都在想念你，可沒有達到答應你的事情前我沒有勇氣去見你。你的作品我都好好地看了，每一次看見極光時我都會祈禱，希望渽民能夠一直快樂地做著喜歡的事情就好了，就算我不在身邊也不要緊。愛你是我自己的事，我是這麼卑微地愛著你不是嗎？」

「可是當你忽然出現在我家門口，我立刻又反悔了。我覺得自己好像又變成那個十七歲在首爾林吻你的李帝努，義無反顧地只想和你在一起，即使一無所有想也想要和你說我喜歡你。」

李帝努伸出手擁抱了羅渽民。

「對不起啊渽民，如果我能夠更有一點被愛的自信就好了。」

「再次看見你的那時我就想和你說了，我不想追了，我們都別再互相追逐了。」

「誰追上誰都沒有關係，我只想抓住眼前的渽民。」

「 —— 總之就是這樣了，樂樂還在生氣嗎？叫他別氣了嘛我現在不是在發照片給他了嗎？」

「見到啦……終於見到了。謝謝你幫我跟馬克哥套出李帝努的地址，這裡外頭真的好冷啊快凍死我了，幸好他活得還算好，屋內暖氣沒欠費。他老擔心我冷，一直嫌我衣服帶得不夠，有什麼關係啊反正穿他的就好了，反正每次出門還不是都把我裹得和小雪人一樣。」

「好了不說了他要生氣了，我們 JENO 已經皺著眉頭在玄關瞪我了 ——JENO 我準備好了真的真的！回頭再和你聊，替我跟馬克哥問好，溫哥華無聊了就回首爾找我玩哦，愛你東赫， kiss bye ！掛了！」

李帝努說他們要去的地方在市區，不需要開車，於是羅渽民縮著脖子亦步亦趨地跟在他失而復得的戀人身邊。雷克雅維克久違地出現了陽光，呼出的霧氣在陽光照射下都變得閃閃發亮。他們搭上巴士很快地便抵達城市的另一端，羅渽民端詳著站牌上的站名隱隱約約猜到眼前的白色矮建築可能是間美術館。

李帝努拉著他的手走進了室內，陽光反射著地面上厚厚的積雪照進大片的落地窗讓室內明亮不少，李帝努在前台和工作人員講話的同時羅渽民乖巧地把兩人的外套掛進美術館門口的衣帽間，走回那人身旁時李帝努遞了張門票給他。

或許是週間的關係，參觀的人並不多，他們悠悠哉哉地逛完了一樓常設展的作品，羅渽民對裝置藝術的興趣不大，微單掛在脖子上也沒看他拿起來拍幾張，最後站在落地窗前看外頭的小孩子在雪地裡堆雪人打雪仗。

「這裡是我在這接的第一個案子。」李帝努看他拍得認真，忽然沒頭沒腦地開口。羅渽民原本認真地貼在玻璃前拍照，聽見他雲淡風輕的一句話嚇得抖了抖手。「哇李帝努，下次要說這種話前先讓我有個心理準備？」

「最近在擴建，等完成後就是我在這裡最後一個案子啦，也算是有始有終吧。」李帝努向前跨了一步，站到羅渽民身邊，「原本想等一切確定了再和你說，但我不想讓你等了。」

「我要回首爾啦。」

「公司有個在首爾的案子準備進行，我爭取下來了。從最初設計、動土到完工，至少會回去待上好一陣子，雖然還沒有完全達成跟你的約定，但我會繼續努力的。」

羅渽民轉頭便看見李帝努瞇著眼睛溫和地對著他笑，一瞬間他只覺得周遭的聲響都像被按了靜音。他盯著李帝努還在翕動的雙唇便湊過去，於是他們在溫暖的室內又接了一個吻。

「那真好，我又抓住你啦。」

他們沿著參觀路線到了二樓特展區，空曠的室內有著一大片透明的玻璃，橫亙在展區中央。

羅渽民好奇地湊到玻璃前方，上頭稀稀疏疏地散落著字跡不一的筆跡，還有著線條歪歪扭扭的圖樣。玻璃最上方有著一串他看不懂的文字說明，李帝努跟著湊到他身後，瞇著眼看了看上頭的文字。「春天……春天的模樣？」

畫出你心中春天的樣子。李帝努又研究了下一旁的看板，一字一句緩緩地唸出說明，拿起工作人員放在一旁的油性筆遞給他。

羅渽民端詳著上頭來自各國旅客留下的文字， Spring 、 봄、 Frühling 、 Printemps 、はる、春天……還有著可能是各國小朋友留下的畫，不外乎是一朵朵歪歪扭扭的花、蝴蝶、太陽、笑臉，各種代表春天的事物。

他想了想，最終畫上了自己的招牌兔子，轉頭把筆交給站在一旁的李帝努。「大建築師，賞臉畫一下吧？」

李帝努看著他身旁不自覺撅起嘴巴語氣黏糊地像撒嬌的羅渽民，瞇起眼笑得如沐春風。他接過那人手中的油性筆，珍重而溫柔地寫上：

** NANA **

(end)


End file.
